Bandz A Make Mizore Dance
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: First time having the Bandz series crossover to anime. Next to hit the pole: Mizore! So enjoy the next installment of the Bandz A Make Her Dance series.


**Truth is when a request is given I can't help but answer it. I love getting a response from readers so keep 'em coming.**

For the average person at the end of the day you probably have no plans for the evening. You come home after a long day of work and give out a big sigh. Then you take off your cheap uniform and why you took that crappy job in the first place. You eventually make your way to the bed and lay down wishing you had a mate or at least something to rub up against. Then when the harsh reality occurs of it never happening you just cry yourself to sleep.

However when you step into the Netherrealm you are greeted with the ultimate hotspot guaranteed to excite you. That would be none other than Mileena's Lounge. At the Lounge you get the best possible experience you could think of. The multicolored lights flashing draw you in and you wonder what happened. The bar brings forth the widest variety of drinks to stimulate you and have you wanting more. The dance floor will be flooded with nearly every patron in the building bumping and grinding on each other til they get horny enough to do stuff you'd only see in a wild porn flick.

Tonight was your typical night at the Lounge. The dance floor was packed with patrons except for the Williams sisters who were at booth to the side relaxing. Nina was wearing a white dress with one side cut open exposing it for the world to see and Anna was wearing a very short black dress with so many rips on it that you could see her large tits because she wasn't wearing a bra along with a black thong.

"So this is the club the Christie was talking about huh? Interesting..." Nina said sipping on some Scotch.

"Man I wish she told us earlier this place is amazing." Anna agreed

"That may be true but you know I can't help but feel like something is missing."

Anna smiled seductively at this, "Say no more." She then got out of her seat and then sat in Nina's lap.

"What the hell?! Get off me!"

Anna ignored her sister and laid back on her. Then she took Nina's hands and put them on her breasts almost forcing her sister to grope her.

"Mmm...you like my tits sister?"

Nina didn't answer as she was too busy squeezing Anna's breasts gripping them tightly. The brunette smiled and was moving her ass around in a circle while still on top of Nina. The blonde closed her eyes as she groaned inwardly, there nothing she wanted more than her sister grinding on her and her cock hardened instantly at the feeling.

"I swear the things I am going to do to you..." Nina threatened

"Well I'm more than ready for a wild ride especially on you." Anna got up and yanked Nina's dress off with ease and then took hers off.

But as they were about to get started the lights went bright and a spotlight panned to Mileena who was in her personal booth with a mic in hand.

"You know it never amazes me the different types of crowds that come in here but seriously save the bang fest for when the show starts." Mileena joked

The patrons laughed in response.

"With that out of the way I think it's time for the show. Take it away DJ!"

The spotlight panned to DJ Blue Balls who was mixing up some records.

"Now everyone I think I might have to turn on the heater for this one this girl is cooler than cool. She's ice cold and if your under her radar she'd stalk you to the ends of the earth. Now give it up for Mizore!"

The lights dimmed low as the spotlight panned to the stage as 'I Love Dem Strippers' by 2 Chainz started to play through the speakers.

Mizore walked out slowly holding a lollipop in her mouth playing with it as if she was blowing someone and she had a hand on her hip as she made her way to the pole. She was wearing a striped bra that hardly held her breasts along with striped panties that may as well been a thong as it generously showed off her ass and could barely contain her cock in as she had an erection bouncing and pushing against the fabric with every step she took along with some thigh high socks.

She leaned against the pole and lowered herself to the patrons that surrounded stage. She took out her lollipop and trailed it down to her chest the saliva on the candy made her chest shine slightly when she put it against her skin. Mizore unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor when she rubbed her nipples in a circular motion with the lollipop before putting it back in her mouth.

Mizore had patrons entranced with her movements when she spun around and was dancing on the pole. She rubbed her cock against it while leaning back and holding onto the pole with one arm. She turned her back to the patrons, bent over and removed her panties exciting the patrons giving them a full view of her big juicy ass.

She put her erection against the pole again rubbing her foreskin making her incredibly horny as patrons began stroking themselves.

Mileena saw the action picking up and gave DJ Blue Balls the signal. The DJ winked at her and hit the switch. Mizore had her excitement skyrocket once she heard the pole start to buzz and come to life making her cock twitch. She began to ride pole faster as the vibrations were driving her wild.

Patrons let out a collective moan when some of them hit a climax. The lightweights passed out when they let it all out after their orgasm. Others started stroking again still not satisfied. Some were groping their breasts while others groped everyone else.

"Yes...yes...ahh--!" Mizore let out a scream hitting a climax. Cum bursted out of her cock and splattered all over the pole. Another load seconds later shot out and covered her breasts and her face.

The patrons cheered loudly as she grabbed her breasts and licked the semen off. Her tongue trailed down and around each mound getting every little drop of cum she could get.

"A rowdy bunch tonight...I think it's time to finish them off..." Mizore said softly.

The purple haired girl climbed up the pole and kept herself up with her hands. Then she bended her legs inwardly and was stroking her cock with the her feet. The cloth from her socks was pumping at her foreskin getting her close to another climax. Everyone else couldn't hold back as they hit their orgasms again.

Mizore quickened her pace moving her feet faster. Precum dripped out of her cock with each motion making her pant and moan. Pressure was building and she knew it was almost time. She lowered herself until she was standing on the stage again and was stroking her cock with her hand while squeezing her balls with the other.

A low moan came out as she let out another climax. The semen flew and landed all on the patrons that were still standing. The patrons hit a climax with her the cum landing on each other before some passed out while other just struggled to catch their breath.

Mizore took out her lollipop and threw it to a patron who was sprawled out on the floor. She then smacked her ass and walked to the back.


End file.
